greatercoreafandomcom-20200213-history
Holy Empress Yeojin of Corea
Yeojin I of Corea (Born 20th May 2031) is the current Imperial Monarch of the Holy Empire of Greater Corea. She was born at the Hanseong Imperial Palace to the Holy Emperor Dai Yun of Corea and Queen Consort Minjeon II. She was born as the fourth child of the Holy Emperor but was second to the line of succession as two of the children were born to another mother. Her only two living siblings are the Imperial Prince Dae Yun of Corea and Lady Euphemia of Corea. She has several half siblings such as Lady Anya, Lord Guilford and Prince Han II of Corea. Early Life Her Imperial Majesty Queen of Mars, Empress of Titan, Protector of the Seventeen Colonies and Protector of Empire and Faith, Yeonjin of Corea is the 100th Monarch to rule under the Imperial Line Kim and Family name Yi. Her personal name, Yeojin often shortened to Jin. The Queen consort, her mother, died an unfortunate death when an assassin attacked the Tokyo Summer palace. His Imperial Majesty ordered the torturing of the assassin's family and had the assassin (found out to be a man by the name Hashimoto Minao) executed but not after days of torture, he was never given a proper burial and he was slung into a ditch as an example to those that harm an Imperial. Following the tragic loss the Holy Empress was partially raised by Lady Kim from the age of 12 to 18, as the Lady herself was only 4 years older than the Holy Empress the Lady was regarded by the Holy Empress as a sibling more than a mother. The Holy Empress spent most of her childhood in the Summer palaces of Busan and Hanseong. The Holy Emperor Dai Yun ensured that the Holy Empress was well educated and talented in many skills. Heir to the Holy Empire Following the start of wars in the Holy Empire the Holy Empress was rushed to safety in the Hanseong Imperial Palace. Following the First war, during which the Holy Emperor Dai Yun died, the Holy Empress found herself the heir to the Holy Empire. During this time The Holy Empress from a very young age was trained in various martial arts and taught battle tactics and skills. She received the tenth Dan on her Taekwondo before entering her teens and by her fifteenth birthday she was solving problems geniuses twice her age were struggling to complete. Death of Han I and Ascension to the Throne Following the conclusion of the Second war, during which Her Brother Han I of Corea died (2031-2049 atc) in the final battle for New Hanseong, The Holy Empress (aged just 18 at the time) was deemed to be the only member of the Imperial family of age and ascended to the throne. Following her rise to the throne one of her first acts was to order the full demobilisation of the Imperial Army reducing numbers back to pre war numbers of 80% of mobilised forces from 48 Million personnel to 38 million. Although unpopular at first this decision proved to be important in the aiding in post war reparations that were finished much quicker thanks to these reforms. 2050s By the time she came to the throne (18) she had been fully qualified to fill out various jobs including a Doctor and a Dreadnought pilot. By the time she finished University (at the age of 19) she had achieved 6 IRQs (Imperial Recognition of Qualification) in various subjects. Many people regard her as being a special ruler and she was immediately recognised as a natural leader soon after her coronation. The Holy Empress has been behind soaring happiness in the Empire thanks to her policies to favour the funding into education and welfare.